


Let Me Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, POV First Person, Shower Sex, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya can hardly concentrate in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Remember

Two fingers were pressed to my chest. It just takes those two fingers to make me wriggle and groan in pure ecstasy. The human girl before me knew her way around, even with the foreign concept I present. I could feel her pulse through those fingers, and I knew from the beat of her human heart that she was aroused. Something about me was just that intoxicating, though understanding why was a challenge. Nevertheless, here she was: Rose Lalonde, seventeen Earth years old, standing in our shared bathroom with two fingers pressed to my chest and a devious grin on her face.

 

This was not the first time she had done this, if I recall this correctly. Even though recalling the first time, along with all subsequent times, was nearly impossible - trolls can hardly concentrate while they are being teased - I remembered the pleasure at its peak. It was what the humans called a climax, which was a special moment, but for trolls, it just meant the release of reproductive fluids, which was collected by a bucket. Though Rose has told me that it was 'only for fun' and 'with no reproduction in mind,' therefore it 'didn't require a bucket,' I always wondered what it would be like to use a pail.

 

“So, Kanaya,” she professed, her voice strong and dominant, “what adventure awaits us today?” The tone she used, along with the facade she presented, displayed her dominance over me. My mind wandered to the many possible scenarios for this instance. My mind embraced one thought - the thought of her stripping me of my clothes and stimulating my anatomy - which caused my eyes to widen slightly. I looked to the shorter human again. Her grin stayed in place, showing off her gorgeous, white teeth. “Surely it will be a nice one.”

 

“It is always pleasant,” I breathed, “but surely you want me to remember it, correct?” My voice was innocent and rather chipper, as if I hadn't a clue of what my human lover had planned for me. From her gaze, I could tell she had a plan. I let out an uneasy chuckle, glancing into her gorgeous, orchid eyes. You could see small flecks of pink in her hypnotic irises, the flecks being much like her mother's eye color. The thing is, they were stunning up close. In a metaphoric way, her eyes were a lure, and I was a fish - she had me hooked on her.

 

She backed me up to the shower door - a term I still need to get used to - keeping her fingers pressed firmly on my chest. Her grin faded into neutrality as she stepped inward. I tore my gaze away from her eyes to look at her attire. The outfit, her signature purple squiddle shirt and a pair of tight, black jeans, clung to her figure, showing off the slight curves that accented her body. She was barefoot, to my surprise. She was not one to walk around the hive - house, rather - without slippers. Without noticing, my gaze scanned her body another time before locking my gaze with hers again. “Still your move,” I uttered, almost mockingly to the blonde.

 

“I've made my move,” she responded, jabbing me harder in the chest. Her expression, once devious, was now neutral. Her voice returned to its normal tone, and she seemed rather bored. “I want you to make the moves for once, Kanaya.” She gave me a soft smile, unlike that hellbent grin she was sporting earlier. “Just this one time. I want to see what you're capable of. For me?”

 

“I will give it a shot,” I answered, my left hand latching on to the back of her head. I could feel the same spark rekindle itself, making me shiver in anticipation. My cheeks flushed a vivid jade as I lowered my head to her level. The shorter girl took a jagged breath before the imminent kiss. “Well, here we go.”

 

The arousal did not take long to resurface once our lips pressed together. It was a slow and sweet kiss, but each time my lips closed around hers, I could feel the crevices of my inner walls shudder in anticipation. I felt her heartbeat pick up once more, which made me know she was enjoying it. Nevertheless, I pulled away for a moment, taking in a much needed breath. I brought my lips up to her head, planting a kiss on it. Rose's eyes, which were closed at the time, opened as she noticed my lips against her forehead. “Kanaya,” she groaned in frustration, “please continue.”

 

Rose was always one for a quick 'session,' but her weak spot is kissing. I knew this for a fact, because of the number of times she has whimpered, groaned, even moaned into my mouth. She enjoyed it when I took control, although this was a rare occurrence. I did enjoy seeing her on the theoretical bottom. The noises that came from her were my ecstasy, and the feeling of her walls caving in around my fingers was my euphoria. The thought of dominating the blonde made chills shock my body like electricity through my nerves.

 

“Kanaya,” Rose whined, causing me to snap out of my stupor. I made a gentle 'hmm' noise in response. “I just want you to remember tonight. Do whatever you want.” Her voice turned neutral at the last statement, as if she were letting me go. She stepped out of my loose grip, standing an arm's length away from me. “It will be your move for the rest of the night.”

 

I took advantage of the length of my arms to reach over to her collar. Taking the fabric of the t-shirt into my hand, I lifted the cotton apparel over her head, discarding it onto the clean floor. She apparently decided not to wear a bra today; her small, ivory breasts fell into place, her coral peaks contrasting against her fair skin. She stood with her hands behind her back, staring at me with those alluring eyes, as if she was screaming to me in thought. “You can do better,” I heard her voice say in my mind, though her lips were unmoving. She wanted me to continue. I was sure of it.

 

I turned around to the door of the human shower. Luckily, I had enough experience with this alien contraption, or at least enough to know how to operate it. I opened the door and reached to the knob inside. I set it to a lukewarm temperature, as I knew it would be soothing for both of us. The shower sputtered before turning on, wetting my sleeve in the process. I cursed silently at the damp fabric pressing against my skin. I turned around, smiling to the smaller, human girl. To my surprise, she looked shocked. “What? Did you expect to have a relaxing shower with your clothes on?”

 

“In whatever way this will be relaxing,” she retorted, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. “It's still your move, Maryam.” She took a step toward me, jabbing two fingers into my chest once more. “Would you rather have me make a move occasionally?” I nodded my head in response. “Well, I'll give you the same treatment.”

 

Before I had time to respond, I found my arms to be over my head and my skin-tight, black shirt passing over my head. The articles of clothing piled up in the corner. I was left in my typical, red skirt, which was barely clinging to my hips, since Rose untucked my shirt in the process of ripping it off. I preferred a tight fit, much unlike my flushed partner.

 

Her pants and my skirt came off at the same time. Both articles of clothing were kicked to the side, leaving us bare to the world. I looked to the human's pelvic region. Small, golden curls covered a small area of the vulva, seemingly trying to camouflage her sexual organs; the same area of my body would be hairless, as it naturally is. I pulled off my slippers, kicking them into the ever-growing pile. “Now if you will, into the shower,” I purred. I followed her into the walk-in shower, closing the door behind us. The water rushed from the shower head, soaking Rose and me in the lukewarm liquid. I turned her around and pushed her gently into the wall of the shower. “Now, I do believe it is my turn.”

 

“You'd be correct,” she responded. Her blond hair clung to her head in the onslaught of water. She adjusted herself to a comfortable position against the wall. I licked my lips as I looked to the slim figure in front of me. Maybe a little experiment would work. No, not maybe. It will work. I parted my lips, leaning down to her neck. “And so it begins - ah, Kanaya!” she groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as my fangs sank into her pulse point.

 

The thing about rainbow drinkers - in reality and not those trashy vampire novels Rose and I read - is that we do not survive on blood alone. In fact, blood is barely essential, though it gives us more energy. Because of that, hardly an ounce of blood is taken during a feeding. If drinking from a human, from what I have found, the form of venom I produce can cause arousal. Trolls have a built-up immunity from the venom, which is why the feeding was only pain for them.

 

Rose pounded the wall with her fist – a gesture to show she was enjoying it. She always had the urge to hit something in the heat of the moment. Mixed with her whimpers of pleasure, the sound that filled the room made the walls of my opening collapse in ecstasy, sending a shudder through my body. I felt jade fluid trickle down my thigh, smiling inwardly at my own arousal. I slid my fangs out of her neck, leaving her gasping for air and wanting more.

 

“Fuck,” the human cursed, “please continue.” Orchid eyes opened as my body pressed against hers from behind. “What are you doing?” she murmured as my arms wrapped around her body, my long, slender fingers making their way to my prize. A finger pressed against the concentrated bundle of nerves, and I could feel the tremors jolt through her body.

 

“Checkmate, Rose.” I wrapped my free arm around her stomach, my other hand already at work on her aching clitoris. I pulled her body into mine, my hips grinding into her from behind. The area was slick as it was, the water from the shower not doing much to make it better. Her hips were quivering beneath my pelvis and my hand. I could faintly hear her heartbeat over the water. Her breaths came short, shallow, and ragged, with little whimpers filling the air around us.

 

Notes, sweet like honey, dropped from her tongue as her body slowly built up to a climax. I found her pulse point again, and I began to gently nibble on it. This nearly sent her over the edge, with her crying out, “Kanaya, I'm gonna-”

 

“No you are not,” I interjected, pulling completely away from the human. This sparked a whine in protest as the girl turned her body to face me, her cheeks flushed a bright red and her body quivering. She simply gave me a look, her orchid eyes simply asking me why. I knelt down to the human's pelvis, my hands pressing against her thighs. I looked up to her for permission, to which she responded with a nod. My hands pried her legs apart, my jade green eyes taking in the sight of the other female's anatomy. The girl was the _definition_ of aroused – her clitoris was swollen, and a clear fluid coated the area. A stuttering moan left my lips at the sight.

 

I moved between the female's legs, my mouth directly below the folds of her labia. I brought two careful fingers between the folds, prying them apart and looking at the swollen clitoris. I placed a lingering kiss on the bundle of nerves, leaving Rose literally breathless at the contact. My tongue flicked out from my mouth, brushing against the girl's nerve endings roughly and with passion. Rose's moans caused a rush of heat between my thighs, and I felt my own opening collapse in pleasure. Jade green fluid crept from between my legs, coating the floor of the shower. My lips wrapped around her clitoris, and I began gently sucking on it. She was sent over the edge, her hands gripping my head by the horns and pushing it into her sex with her near-screaming moans. “Kanaya!” she cried out, her voice breaking, as I helped her ride through the climax. Her grip on my horns caused me to groan in pleasure into her sex.

 

I gave her no time to recover before moving on. “Kanaya, oh my-ah!” She was cut off by my fangs sinking into her thigh. Venom flowed into her body, causing another spike in pleasure for her. She shook violently as my hand made its way between her legs, pressing against her opening. Two long, careful fingers slid into her quivering sex, pumping in and out in a gentle rhythm. Blood filled my mouth for the second time that day, and I thoroughly enjoyed each drop. Her walls collapsed around my fingers as she reached her second climax, her voice cracking with each moan.

 

My fangs pulled out of the sensitive flesh of her thigh, causing Rose to sigh in relief. Still, she shuddered at the slightest touch, as if simply touching any part of her would cause more pleasure. I rose to my feet, looking down to the shorter girl as I reached my full height. She was panting, gentle whines coming with each breath. I placed my hand on her waist, looking back into pools of orchid. Her pupils were diluted and still recovering from the multiple orgasms. She bit her lip as I began to speak. “Though the shower was very enjoyable, I believe we should move to another location, as to save water.”

 

She placed her hands on my shoulders, roughly forcing me against the wall. “And now it's my turn,” she sneered, pressing her lips to mine greedily. Her hand found its way to my opening, where she pressed two fingers into me. In a state of pure ecstasy, my memory of the event began to fade. The sound of the shower running was replaced by my own heartbeat, and my gaze became foggy and tinted jade. However, I felt everything – the droplets of water hitting my chest and rolling down my body, the jade fluid slipping from my crevices and falling down my thighs, and, most of all, her hands. Two fingers on one hand sliding in and out of my sex, along with one finger gently rubbing a nub – the troll equivalent of a human's clitoris, I presumed. I reached my climax easily, feeling the remainder of the jade fluid release on her hand and hearing my cries of her name somewhere in the distance.

 

After the few minutes of pleasure-induced rage, I opened my eyes to find myself on Rose's bed, wrapped tightly in a towel. A soft whine escaped my lips as the cool, December air brushed against my skin. Rose only chuckled at the sound. “I love you, Kanaya,” she breathed into my ear, pulling me into her arms.

 

And though I didn't respond for a moment, the three words I had in mind danced on my tongue, ready to escape. I tangled myself in her grip, ignoring the dull throbbing in my pelvic region and letting myself relax. In a low voice, I replied, “I love you, too.”

 

In the back of my mind, the three words hissed, _let me remember._

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for a first fic, right?


End file.
